


Gabriel Reyes master list

by Lynnocuous



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Monsters, Multi, Other, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 20:04:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 13,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19092175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynnocuous/pseuds/Lynnocuous
Summary: All of my Gabriel Reyes Requests from tumblr. Because I have accumulated so many pieces for him, he gets his own lil folder





	1. Yandere!Dracula Reaper

Gabriel despised humans. They were only useful when he needed entertainment or a meal.

He only came out of his fortress to hunt. Humans did not wander around in the deep forests. They were aware of the dangerous creatures that lurked with in. Only the foolish went out at night, and only the foolish he would feed on.

Except you. You were an anomaly to him. You were silly enough to roam the dark forest, with no lantern or light source other than the moon hanging above your head. It was dangerous enough for a human woman without his kind preying on you, but here you were, choosing to expose yourself to creatures in the dark. Toying with it as if you were like him. At first he was planning to just drain you and leave you for dead in the creek. But as he approached you, he heard it. Your voice. You were singing. It was hypnotic. He quickly followed, listening to you practice your craft.

What surprised him more was the fact that you came back to the same spot, every night. And each night he watched you, becoming your audience member, your melodies reaching somewhere deep inside him. A part he thought he had lost. Gabriel had to hear more. He had to have you, one way or another.

One night, you didn’t do your usual rounds in the forest. He decided to search the village for you, following your scent from the woods. He found you in the tavern, surrounded by drunk humans. You gave your attention to them, entertaining them. It enraged him.

“She’s talented, ain’t she?” The bartender spoke to Gabriel.

He couldn’t take his eyes off of her.

“Yes. She is.”

“Too bad she’s engaged to that bloke.” The bartender pointed to the man playing the fiddle for her.

“He proposed recently and she just couldn’t say no. They’ve been friends since birth. He’s a lucky man.”

“… Lucky indeed.” Gabriel was seething, but hid it well. No reason to blow his cover. The massacre would be hard to clean up.

You headed home, after the tavern closed. Both of you pleased with your performances. You turned in for the night, your fiance unaware of the danger that lurked in the shadows.

However, you were restless, tossing and turning, feeling like something terrible would happen.

You heard something break. Jumping, your fiance shifted, waking up to investigate.

He left the room and your gut only plummeted further. You waited, not hearing anything from the other room. The side of his bed was growing cold.

You called his name.

He didn’t answer.

Leaving the bed, you head to the front room.

You stood in the doorway, watching as the man from the bar stood over your husbands crumpled form, his neck bending at an odd angle. Gabriel watched as you fall to the ground, sobbing over

before you stood tall against the moonlight. The blood stained his armor and dripped and pooled on the ground.

“S- stay back!” You found your shaky, vulnerable voice. You didn’t know how to defend yourself against him if he chose to attack you. He approached your cowering form with unnatural grace, picking you up as if you weighed nothing.

Heavy black smoke surrounded the two of you, your screams being engulfed in the night. Your world faded around you, turning black.

~~~~~~ ~~~~~~

You awake with a start, in what you could assume is the monster’s home. You hardly took in your surroundings before you scrambled out the bed and approached each door of the room, testing for an exit. You needed to leave and warn the villages of the monster who lives in the forest.

You found the exit, leaving the room in haste. You were kept in a tower, you quickly noted, the spiraling staircase leading down into darkness. You take the candelabra and tread the steep staircase.

His home was a labyrinth tricking with each twist and turn. One hallway leading to a dead end or in a never ending loop.

Finally you reached the main staircase. It was well lit and inviting.

Something didn’t feel right. But you had to take that risk to leave.

You ran down the stairs, abandoning the candelabra and approaching the main doors. Freedom so close. He appeared in front of you in black smoke snuffing your vision and breath. You gag, tumbling backwards against the stone of the Fourier crawling backwards from your captor.

“W- what do you want from me?” You couldn’t steady your voice.

“… I’ve been hearing you sing for some time. While you explore the forest at night. You have a such lovely voice. A lovely soul.”

His voice was unusually calm, and steady. Eyes an intense ruby against the moonlit sky. The man crouched before you, his gaze pensive. Focusing on every trembling breath you took.

“And it is such a shame that you have to put on a show for drunk pigs every night.” Reaching forward he tugged at the collar of your dress ripping it and exposing your neck. He shoved you backward onto the cobblestone He leaned in, leaving trace kisses on the nape of your collar bone. You pushed against him, tears streaking your face.

“Then I learned you were engaged to one of them.” His tone grew rough,the weight of his forearms pressing into your wrists, bones creaking under the weight. You let out a strangled cry, sobs wracking your body.

“You deserve a better audience, A better life… Who could imagine that something so pretty, so full of life and light.”

He cupped your cheek, tilting your head upward.

“Could move a dead man like me?”

He gave a dark chuckle.

“Now, why don’t you sing for me, Amor?” He struck, fangs plunging deep into your flesh.

Your screams pierced the air, dying and fading slowly as he took the last ounce of your humanity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you'd like to make a request, Inbox me on tumblr! @ Lynnocuous


	2. Reaper x Talon!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You try to get Reaper to be honest about his feelings for you.

You were on fire, taking down enemies left and right like a force of nature. And you knew it. Everyone on your team knew it and so did Reaper, your squad leader.

It didn’t help that you didn’t really take things ultra serious, but it didn’t matter because your mess ups were far in between. You seemed to “get along" with everyone on your team too, listening to orders and breaking the rules for a better outcome. Reaper was impressed by your willingness to see the mission’s out come be a good one.

Until this mission in particular.

You just arrived on base, feeling absolutely drained, waiting for him to reprimand you. You practically had him around your finger at this point and you were not entirely above pushing him to open up about how he feels.

“Can you take anything seriously?” He growled, coming out of the shadows right on time. You had saved the mission, but almost lost your life because you weren’t watching your six. Did you plan on this? No. But are you willing to use the situation for your advantage? Yes.

Luckily Reaper noticed you had gone silent on the comms and decided to trace you down. When he took out the three enemies that were sure to decimate you, you looked up at him and smiled replying with a plucky saying. Like you usually did. It was nothing out of the ordinary, but you could sense that it got to him this time.

“What do you mean by that?” You ask innocently. Your boss never had anything to say about you. Because you never needed correcting. He was a man of few words with you, opting to observe you and let you do much of the talking. You didn’t bother him with your incessant chatter like most. In actuality you were like any other of the elite at talon. But he seemed to follow you a bit more. You wondered why.

“You nearly died today if I hadn’t followed you after you blatantly ignored orders.” God why did he have to spell it out for you.

“And then you gave me some shitty one liner. Like it was nothing.”

“… I’m sorry, sir but we risk our lives out there every time we step foot off the base. And there are more people on our team who have been in waaaaay worse situations, because they did follow orders. Now it bothers you that I risked my life for saving the mission?” you continue to be oblivious. Call it dumb or crazy but you wanted him to come clean about you.

“This isn’t about the mission.” He seethed clearly coming close to the end of his rope. He took the bait.

“Then what is it about, sir?” You say wondering if he would come clean about why he chose to be closer to you.

“…” He said nothing.

“Uh… Reaper?”

“I worry about your safety okay?” He grumbled.

“But it’s your job-”

“No, I mean more than I should. You know what I am trying to say. Don’t make this harder than it has to be!” He said, pinching the bridge of his mask.

“Harder than what?” You said feigning oblivion. He knew you were pulling his leg now.

He let out a sigh of frustration, getting ready to yell at you further. You put your hands on your hips. A cheeky grin grew on your face. You looked like a Cheshire cat.

“You like me, don’t you Reaper?”

“No.”

“Aww come on! But you were so close!!” You whined.

“Absolutely not. You don’t take anything seriously. You aren’t taking this seriously.” He replied, walking away from you.

You chased after him.

“Hey! I am taking this seriously. I love you too.” He paused glancing at you and then carrying on.

“…I didn’t say love, I just said I worry about your-” His tone softer.

“Nope,” You popped the “P”

“You meant to say you love me~~” You sang blocking his path.

“God you are bothersome.” He said, trying to conceal the amusement from his voice.

“But you didn’t deny that you love me!” You reached up kissing his mask.

He disappeared in a puff of smoke leaving you in the hallway snickering to yourself.

You swear you saw him blush behind the mask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you'd like to make a request, inbox me on tumblr! @lynnocuous


	3. Sugar daddy!Gabriel Reyes x reader (pt1 and 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't realize I did head canons for the first part and then made a fan fiction for the second half. I'm just going to add my Head canons and the story together. 
> 
> Also, I hope to add to this, because I also enjoy the thought of him being a sugar daddy
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

He’s more like a casual with it. More like a boyfriend. But he loves the title. It totally gets him off. Call him daddy/papi enough and he’s gonna snag you up the second you’re free to show you how much he loves being called daddy/papi. Expect to be sore the next day.  
He likes taking care of you, and paying for things and loves it when you smile when he buys you things. Helping you makes his whole entire day better.  
But he also likes to watch you work and be in your element. He supports you 1000% with your decisions so long as you are happy and safe. If not, he is definitely going to step in and say something.  
In terms of brattiness, he doesn’t mind it. In Fact he finds it sexy, but he can work either way. If you have a bit of a mouth be sure he is going to have a field day going back and forth with you. Be careful though he may use it against in bed. He loves teasing the shit out of you.  
If not and you’re a bit more quiet and formal he will do everything in his power to make you blush and try and hide your face at the worst times possible. Draping his arm over your shoulder and whispering the worst things he could think of in your ear. Touching discreetly in public and just genuinely being hella kinky.  
All in all he will always love who he is with, first and foremost. Being a sugar daddy isn’t an impersonal gesture where he just sends you money and there is no connection. He likes to add it into the relationship. He makes a good amount of money being the leader of a black ops division, who not share it with the one he loves?

\------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Most likely the both of you work together. Being the commander of covert operations leaves him very little room for down time and dating. So you most likely run into him in the hallways.

Literally

Your tablet falls out your hands and you almost land on your ass, but quickly catches you and pulls you into him.

“You’re good, agent?” He keeps his cool, like usual. But, he knows he likes you immediately and wants to know you more.

“Yes commander!” You weren’t expecting to run into your boss.

He gives you a rare genuine smile, and helps you pick up your things.

“I need to watch where I’m going but sometimes I get wrapped up in my work until I’m not paying attention.“ You say, nervous and cautious of your commanding officers next actions.

“Not a problem, Y/N.” He only chuckles, taking in your panicked form. Usually something like this would bother him. He was prone to be cranky in the mornings, but with you, he just shrugged it off, helping you clean up the mess.

He finds himself on “Restroom breaks”. Finding his way to your usual work space, chatting with you about practically anything. 

He may even reluctantly start browsing the archives to see if he can find more information on you. It is a little weird to stalk people, even if it is his job to literally watch people. This is personal rather than for work, and he feels like he should just suck it up and find you. So when you come into his office he quickly switches screens and puts on a decent poker face.

“Commander I need you to check this for me-” He quickly looks up, and you suspect something is up, but you realize it might be something he can’t discuss with you.

“I can come back later if you’re busy?”

“No, stay. What do you have for me?”

You both end up talking about more than just your report, and by then it’s passed dinner time. You both decide to get something together from a restaurant close to base, enjoying each other’s company. He wants to make time for you.

“I’ll pay, commander.” You quickly say, noting that you got the most expensive thing on the menu.

“Nah. I got it. Don’t worry.” He gives you a warm smile, and leaves no room for question as he places the money on the table. You stand up and he follows suit. Crossing the table he wraps an arm around you and you lean into him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you'd like to make a request, inbox me on tumblr! @Lynnocuous


	4. Gabriel x Scared!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel comforts his SO who has a fear of thunderstorms

The loud clap of thunder startled you from your sleep. Storms frightened you terribly, despite your love for the calm drizzle of casual rain. Your heartbeat was fast, hands clenched the blanket. But Gabriel firmly held your hand.

“Hey- hey… You’re alright, YN.” He sleepily murmured, he sat up gently rubbing circles into your shoulder.

You leaned into him closing your eyes firmly.

Gabriel reached for the remote to control the blinds. He clicked a few buttons and lowered them, making the room pitch black. He turned on a light to continue holding you. You listen intently to his heartbeat, focusing only on his drum beat.

“I Hate my fear of thunderstorms.” you said shakily.

“Everyone has things they are afraid of.” The soft rumble of his voice soothed you.

“Except you.” You muttered into his chest. Eyes still shut. He shielded you from the high rising windows that have you a clear view of the city below.

“Ha! That’s a lie if I ever heard one.” He was intimidating. Not many people could shake Gabriel, yet alone animals or scenarios.

“Okay then, Commander of Black watch, covert ops division of Overwatch” you both laid down, he wrapped another arm around you. “What scares you?”

Without missing a beat, he replied:

“The thought of losing you, is my biggest fear.”

Your heart fluttered. You were stunned beyond words. “You mean everything to me.”

“I’d go to hell and back if it meant you were safe.” He kissed your forehead. Tears welled up in your eyes threatening to spill at any moment. He didn’t seem to notice and continued listing his fears.

“And heights scare me too. That one practice routine where we take the recruits on a sky diving training mission- I always have to give myself a pep talk myself for that. Then there are alligators, crocodiles and aneurysms. Oh God- Morrison when he is angry. Like- REALLY pissed don’t tell him I said that-”

You sit up, fighting out of his grasp and smack his chest. He grunted. 

“What the hell did I do?!” Gabriel exclaimed, confusion clear on his face. Then he noticed the tears in your eyes.

“You can’t say something that deep first, and move on like it’s nothing and expect me not to cry!” you hit him repeatedly.

“That was the most… intense, and passionate thing anyone I’ve been in a relationship with has ever said to me.” You wipe your eyes.

“Shit… I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I didn’t want to make you cry.”He brushed your tears away as well.

He hushed you, capturing your mouth gently.

“But you really do mean that much to me YN… I wish I could show you more often.” He cupped your cheek, wiping another stray tears.

“I’m happy that you meant every word. I do too. and I worry about you every time you go on field missions. I wish I could go with you. To help you. I don’t know what I would do if something happened to you.” More tears spilled. “I love you, Gabriel.”

You sniffled, kissing him and cuddling with him under the blankets.

“I love you too, YN.“

”…Do you have anymore fears?“

"I think that’s about it.” Gabriel said, smiling down at you.

You sigh, adjusting yourself in his arms.

You listed more of your fears, as both of you started to fall back into a slumber. The soft remnants of the distant storm putting you both at ease.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you would like to make a request, inbox me on tumblr! @Lynnocuous


	5. Gabriel defending you from horrible customers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel comes to pick you up from work to catch two customers being rude to you. He. is. LIVID

You were only trying to get your job done. The couple in front of you seemed to be taking numerous amounts of joy in insulting you while you work. Just when the man’s wife was about to attack you, your boyfriend stepped in. He was just coming in to take you home, as he did every night. But he found you cornered as the woman tried to grab you. He stepped in, blocking you from her grasp.

“I think, you should leave them alone. They are trying their best to help and even though they can’t hurt you back, I can and will. Now move.” He pushed her away, with a bit more mercy than he wanted to show.

You have known Gabriel to be intimidating and down right scary. But you’ve never seen him in the act. The loving, easy going man who rests his head on your lap when you watch movies together was gone for an instant and replaced with a force of nature. If this escalated any further you would have to get someone. Luckily the couple coward away from the man before them, choosing to drop it before they made more of a scene. Your boss finally arrived and escorted them out.

Once they were out of sight, Gabriel turned to slip an arm around your waist.

“Are you right?”

When he asked you that you couldn’t help but break down. Tears spilled down your cheeks and you hugged him.

“That was awful.” you sniffled into his grey tee shirt. He wrapped an arm around you.

“Yeah. It was shitty. And you handled it well. You did fine.”

You nodded, as he wiped away your tears.

Your boss approached you telling you it was fine if you wished to leave early and take the day off tomorrow. He could help close up with the others.

“We filed a police report. I’m sorry they treated you that way.” Your boss was a bit nervous around Gabriel, but Gabe shook his hand and thanked him. You both walked away from the establishment, Gabriel’s arm wrapped around you heading back to his car.

“Let’s get you home, and I’ll make you some of that soup you like.” he kissed your hand and started driving away.

At home, Gabriel started working on the soup as you changed out of your uniform and take a shower. As soon as you hopped out the shower, Gabriel called from the kitchen.

“YN, the soup is done.”

“Coming!” You replied, pulling on one of his Tee shirts that you took from him.

“Are you ever going to give me that shirt back?” He gave you a smile, teasing you, trying to make you feel a bit better. He knew you weren’t immediately going to discuss what happened with him, so he wanted to give you time. But he also want to let you know that he supported you.

“Maybe…” You say, smiling back at him.

His smile widened and he continued filling two bowls up with

You sat down on the couch, and Gabriel placed a food tray on the coffee table that contained piping hot soup.

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, babe.” He sat down beside you, rubbing your shoulders. You both spend the rest of the night inside, watching a movie that never fails to make you feel better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you would like to make a request, inbox me on tumblr!
> 
> @Lynnocuous


	6. Lu Bu! Reaper x F!Warrior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lu bu was a force of nature, wreaking havoc across the lands, Your duty was to protect the princess as her personal guard, but you decided to stay back, and fight for your kingdom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to make this into a full story, so if this gets pulled out the list later on you know why my dudes. I just need a plot ;-;
> 
> Hope you enjoy

You could hear the commotion from inside the castle’s walls, scowling at the laughter from your adversary. You were assigned with two others protect and evacuate the princess at all costs from the man who is only known by his merciless tactics and his shadow.

His army were ransacking the estate, fighting whoever attacked them and stealing what they could. And despite their lack of training, they were winning.

You growl clenching your fist in anger.

“I cannot sit by while they destroy our home!”

“You would be a fool to go out there.” One of the king’s guards scowled at you. The princess was quiet. Usually she was strong and full of hope. But now… It made you nervous anxious and ready to win. Shaking your head you reply,

“But I have to do something. I can’t just run away! Just take the princess and go!” Just as you were about to head back to the secret entrance, the wall exploded, stone and dust flying in every direction.

“GO!! I’ll hold him off.” You yelled, covering your mouth with your scarf, pushing your colleagues down the hallway.

“That’s what you think.” He rasped, moving in and out of the smoke kicked up in the air. The other guards ran off with the princess, leaving you to stall Lu Bu.

He was taller in person, the hollows of his mask glowing an ominous yellow. Armour tinged with the blood of his enemies. Taking a flying leap towards him, you thrust your armoured boot out to greet his chest, but you miss your clear hit as Lu Bu fades into inky bloody mist.

You duck and roll, but dart back towards his physical form with your daggers. He dodges every hit with ease, watching the anger increase behind your eyes.

Soon, he pushes you back with the butt of his palm, and elbows you under the chin. The hits knock the wind out of you and sprawl out onto the floor.

You take deep breaths standing to greet your opponent. You’ll stand no matter how many times he knocks you down. He can sense it.

He chuckles, the deep raspy sound resonating in you, sparking your anger all over again. You growled running towards him again daggers drawn.

He drew one of his spears, deflecting your strikes with ease. The sound of metal sliding on metal met your ears. He pushed you into the stone wall, pinning your shoulders down to the hard wall.

With gritted teeth you dropped a dagger to grab a smoke flare from your pocket sash throwing it do the ground, stunning him with the quick light.

He stumbles back, unprepared for the bright red light. With this, you picked your dagger up, ready to strike him in his moment of weakness.

You struck him. Finally.

The hit caused him to fly backward, knee played scraping the the stone floor. He gripped into the earth, keeping his balance.

“Not bad, little soldier.” His chuckle was breathy, and he seemed unharmed. In a plume of black and red smoke he surrounded you, cornering causing you to back into the passage wall.

“Not bad at all.”

You grimaced from the pain of metal armour grinding into your wrists, eyes shutting from the crushing of metal to bone.

He takes your mask off, throwing it aside carelessly. He held your chin up by his thumb. You tried to fight out his hold, but to avail he cupped your chin tight.

“You’re a girl.” He states, turning his head slightly.

“What? A girl can’t fight?” You spat back at him.

He laughed, hard, causing you to furrow your brow even more and try to fight out of his grasp.

“Of course you can. By all means. If you have the will power. And you have tons of it, little soldier…” You felt heat climbing up to your cheeks at his words.

He bound your arms behind your back with ease, confiscating your smoke flares from you as he made sure you weren’t going to escape or fight him.

“What now? You’re going to kill me right?” You glare at him, the rope around your calves tight. He doesn’t answer at first.

“The princess is long gone from here now anyway. It wouldn’t matter-” He picked up your daggers examining them, tossing them into the air to test their weight.

“You live and die by ‘the sword’, don’t you?”

He stalks toward you, and you flinch thinking was going to strike you with your own blade.

Tucking the blades into his sash, he hauls you over his shoulder. taking you back through the debris and smoke back to his army.

“I came here for the princess. But I think I want you instead, little soldier.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you'd like to make a request, message me on tumblr!
> 
> @ Lynnocuous


	7. Reaper x Reader (Teasing kisses)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You accidentally start a teasing war with Reaper, and he is all to eager to compete with you. Too bad neither of you can win.

You sat beside Reaper comfortably lounging into his side as you eat dinner in your living space. His frijoles charros bowl was the best. He was a good cook, but he wouldn’t tell you how or where he learned.

“Family secret. Mi abuelita would haunt me from her grave if I gave it away.” He would always say.

“You have food on your face.” He observed, as you set the food bowl down as he handed you napkins. You took his hand and pulled him onto the couch with you. It was easy for you to tease and toy with wraith before you. He was always putty in your hands. You know he allowed you to do it, but you usually ignored that fact when he let you do something silly to/with him. You still can’t get him to dance with you, but you can dress him up and decorate his mask. You grabbed him and kissed his mask quickly, pecking little kisses all over his mask.

“Thank you, love.”

You smiled at him, cleaning off your face. You couldn’t tell what he was thinking while he sat tracing your path after you “attacked” him.

You stood, throwing the used napkins in the trash when you returned to the room to clean your bowl, you found he wasn’t in his spot on your couch.

Just because he allowed you be silly with him, and tease him doesn’t mean he wasn’t going to get you back.

Suddenly you were on high alert. You turned around, his shadow looming above you.

It was too late for any form of defense.

He pinned you to the wall, arms above your head. His mask lifted enough to capture your mouth. Just when you thought he was going to kiss you, he rasped against your ear,

“De nada…”

And pulled away from you, chuckling.

“Hey! I actually kissed you! You tease.” You pout, and he only chuckled, taking your bowl to the sink.

“No, you kissed the mask. Not me. It’s an equal offense in my book, hermosa.” He took the drying towel as you filled the sink with water.

“I’ll get you back, Gabriel.” You swore.

He laughed,

“You know this is a fight you can’t win. Neither can I,dulcita.” Lifting his mask, he leaned down, to peck your cheek. You huffed, but washed the dishes as he dried them and put them up. You glared up at him before dipping your hands in the sink.

That’s what he thinks.

When you were doing your rounds the next day, you suddenly decided that you had to “Give him your report from the last mission”.

He looked up at you, crossing his arms. Gabriel didn’t believe that you were only here for just a report. (You did tend to “bump into him” in the day time when you were supposed to be working)

“You could’ve emailed that to me.”

“Yeah but-” You couldn’t look him in the mask.

“YN.”

“Yeah?”

“Is this about me teasing you yesterday?”

You threw the papers at him, for distraction and tackled him out of his chair on to the floor in his office.

He grunts, not really fighting you off. He liked your competitive side. You were going to play dirty, and it made him want to continue this kissing competition.

Lifting his mask you capture his mouth. The kiss was brief, passionate and warm. It left him breathless. Just as he was about to grapple his arms around you to deepen the kiss, you stood brushing down your outfit of the day.

“Sorry, but you started this and I plan on winning!” and you ran out of his office.

He sat up, looking at the papers laying on the floor and the figurative trail of dust you left kicked in the air.

You were dead meat.

Over a span of a few days, both of you became more desperate to get back at one another, but you still managed to keep it a secret. You would sneak kisses in meetings and random places.

The breaking point came when he pulled you into a storage room to steal a kiss from you thinking you were both alone.

“I told you I was going to win!” You say, between kissing him.

“And I told you this was something you can’t win!” He growled, his talons lightly trailing and tracing your back muscles.

You moan, wrapping your legs around his waist.

Just then the door opened and Reaper disappeared into black smoke. And hid in the shadows.

Leaving you to defend yourself, alone.

It was Amelie and Sombra at the door.

“What are you doing in the dark?” Sombra said, switching a light on.

The light revealed the arms room, and Reaper was… Nowhere to be found. You saw a vent and figured he snuck his way out.

“Uh… Taking Inventory?”

“In the dark.” Widow said, a hand on her hip spectating your… look. You knew she was amused, in her own way of course.

“… Would you believe me if I said yes?“ You try sheepishly. Maybe they will leave you alone-

“No.” They said simultaneously.

“I was… testing the night vision goggles?” You reached for a pair of goggles conveniently laying on the shelf.

“Aye dios- Girl, your clothes are so ruffled I would have thought you were in a fight. And your hair is all over the place.” Sombra approached you, fixing wild, untamed mane.

You gulped.

“And I saw a certain spectre who you love to hang around followed after you, mon cherie. And he is no where to be found now.” Amelie looked up at the vent.

He was lurking close by, you could feel it. But he wasn’t going to jump out anytime soon. Reaper was going to pet you struggle.

“… He bullied me for my lunch money? And escaped through the vent?” you say in a small voice, hoping they would fall for it and leave you alone.

“Now I don’t have enough money for chicken nuggets.” you choked out, trying to diffuse the situation with humor.

The vents above you huffed and went still.

Sombra laughed and waved you off

“Alright, YN. We’ll leave you and your ‘bully’ alone.” Sombra turned to leave.

Widow straightened your clothes out,

“Tell your adversaire to go easier on you. And make his… Attacks less obvious.”

And with that they walked out the doorway. Once it shut, You heard Sombra’s laughter and excitement from down the hall.

Reaper returned from his hiding spot, in the vent chuckling along the way.

“So… I’m your Bully now?”

“I panicked!” You exasperate, heat forming in your cheeks. “And you might as well be, you left me! What kind of boyfriend are you?!”

He laughed harder,

“I couldn’t put my mask on fast enough.”

“Lies!” You cross your arms looking away from him.

“I’m sorry, mi vida. I guess our game is over. What can I do to make it up to you?” He hugged you, wrapping his arms around your waist.

He laughed harder beside you, kissing your forehead.

“Get me out of here without being seen.”

“With pleasure,“ He replied, and he rested the chin of his mask on to the crown of your head Maybe we can see who can win this battle in private.”

You shake your head.

“You are absolutely insatiable.”

“Told you. you can’t win. And to be honest with you, neither can I.”

He kissed you again, leading the way out of the arms room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you'd like to make a request, Inbox me on tumblr! @ Lynnocuous


	8. Yandere!Reaper x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've shown him so much kindness, despite him being such a monster. When Reaper finds himself loving something or someone else he wants to sequester it away. And to protect it Lock it into a tower all for himself to enjoy. He doesn’t expect you to want to be with him.

He just had to have you. 

You were so sweet to him all the time. You passed him in the hallways without much fear, having casual conversations and teasing him. At first he thought you had a death wish. The only ones who encountered him willingly were enemies or new recruits who needed to be put in their place. But no, you just wanted to chat.

“… I’m not one for talk, YN." He clipped, but it didn’t scare you like he intended.

“Oh. okay. I’m sorry if I got on your nerves sir.” You said sounding a bit deflated, rather than scared. In the back of his mind, it hurt him to hear you like that. He began to warm up to you. He would try to talk to you more when he was around you. You grew on him. You made him feel normal again. He anticipated your small talks and time together, craved them. And that’s when he realized, He needed you.

Anyway and every way possible.

Late one night when you were finishing your rounds and signing out, he followed you, blending into the shadows of the night.

He was planning to take you somewhere safe. Away from the dangers that lurked in talon so he could have you to himself. He didn’t want to hurt you, though. It might change the way you feel about him. But he has to do it. He wants to keep you all to himself.

He followed you back to your room, ready to incapacitate you.

You didn’t really turn on the lights fully, the darkness giving him the best advantage.

He approached you from behind, his wraith like form filling the air around you, choking out the oxygen in the hallway.

You began to cough, huddling over from the burn in your lungs, trying to gasp for air.

Soon you collapse to the floor like the little flower you are, unconscious.

Quickly his physical form materialized from the smoke, and he picked you up, whisking you away to a better location.

You woke up, the burn in your lungs gone, but your head was swimming and vision was blurry.

You wanted to touch your head, but you couldn’t, your hands were tied down to the chair, tight with little room for movement.

Your heart began racing, and you started to fidget with your restraints.

You called for help, rocking in your chair. You knew Talon could do some shady things, and you could be put in danger. But there was no break in from what you could recall. Who would’ve done this to you? From the bare necessities in the room, you were stuck in a Talon safe house.

When you focused on the darkness Reaper emerged from the shadows, making his presence known to you.

“Hello, dulcita.”

“W-what’s going on?”

“I’m taking you for myself.” He replied feeling himself falter. You looked scared. He didn’t like that, but he had to continue. He moved closer to you, half expecting you to scream and struggle in your bonds.

“Did you kidnap me?” Your eyes were wide.

“You’ve been so warm to me, I can’t stand when you’re away.” He cupped your chin, making you gaze into his mask.

“It makes me jealous… Angry even, when I think about how may you give others the same treatment.”

“It’s hard to know anyone at Talon… I’m alone for the most part. You are the only person I talk to.” He pulled back, not expecting your answer.

Everyone either wants to kill you, or avoid you. But you just felt that he was different. And he was. 

“…I don’t believe you.” Why would you only want to talk to him? He was a monster.

“It’s true! Aside from work, I’m alone. Before I worked up the courage to talk to you, I only had my cat.”

“Why did you have to work up the courage to talk to me? Were you put up to it?” He lightly pulled at your locks, loving the way your hair intertwined between his fingers.

“No I- I-” You swallowed the lump in your throat not budging.

Blushing, you confess “I’ve always liked you.”

He was speechless.

“… Why?”

“ I just know I wanted to talk to you. And I like being with you. You make me happy too. I thought you knew that…?”

He wasn’t expecting this. He was expecting you to turn on him, and shout at him. Cry and try to run away. And he was ready to silence your cries and opposition. But you never did. It pleased him that you wanted to be with him. It gave him a small amount of joy. But it confused him as well.

“Uh… Reaper? You tied the bonds a bit tight. Can you untie me? We can talk about this more. If you want.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you'd like to make a request, Inbox me on tumblr! @ Lynnocuous


	9. Sitting on Gabriel's lap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Gabriel reacts to you sitting on his lap

He was cooped up in his office, mulling over some reports. He ignored your text to go to lunch, so you ended up heading to his office with food in tow. He didn’t even notice you coming in. Your face scrunched up in annoyance. You set the food down on his office’s coffee table, and walked over to him.

“Babe” You called out, which was the only warning he received before you straddle his waist. He was a bit shocked, but immediately wraps his arms around you, giving you a smile. He enjoys your sudden close company.

“This is new… I could get used to this setup.” He growls, touching his forehead to yours.

“Its only because you ignored my lunch text.” You say, pouting at him. He blinks, then pulls his phone out of his hoodie pocket and reads it. He sighed.

“Damn. I'm sorry, cariño.” He kisses your cheek.

“Can I do something to make it up to you?”

You wrapped your arms around him.

“Have lunch with me now?” He picked you up, making you let out a squeal.

move to the office couch. You sat down, about to eat, but he moved your legs into his lap and put his food tray on top of your thighs. 

You blinked at him. “What? I got to used to you sitting on top of me.” He winked, “I should miss lunch with you more often.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you'd like to make a request, Inbox me on tumblr! @ Lynnocuous


	10. Gabriel Reyes x Plus sized!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You want to get closer to Gabriel, and cuddle with him while he works, but you're self conscious.

You sat watching him as he went over dossiers for previous missions and upcoming interrogations.

He was working you should just leave him alone. But… Moments when its just the two of you alone are rarities. But that’s what you tell yourself on the surface. You feel like he wouldn’t appreciate it if you were to sit on his lap… you might be too heavy.

“You know,” Gabriel starts, taking his reading glasses off to glance up at you, “I can feel you thinking.”

He tosses his tablet to opposite side of the couch and leans towards you.

“Anything on your mind, cariño?” 

“I want to sit on your lap, but I feel self conscious about it.” You rush, before letting yourself mull over your answer. He was very upfront and honest when he wanted to be close with you, telling you what bothers him and his insecurities, and you should too.

He chuckles patting his lap.

“Not a problem for me, come here.”

He pulls you into his lap, laying his head onto your shoulder picking his work tablet back up and slipping his glasses on.

“You aren’t bothered by this?” He glances down at you

“And by ‘this’ you mean…” He raises an eyebrow,

“…Me?”

Gabriel, wrapped his arms around you, holding you against his chest.

“YN, I will never get tired of you or tell you, you can’t climb into my lap, or just sit on me in general. In Fact I want you to do it more often.”

“Okay.” You nod, Your cheeks starting to burn.

“Preferably naked.” He continues

“Gabriel.” You whine

“And on my face” And he kisses your cheek.

“GABRIEL!!!” You buried your face in your hands, and he chuckles picking his work back up, and continues reading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you'd like to make a request, Inbox me on tumblr! @ Lynnocuous


	11. Dad!Gabriel Reyes x Parent!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your daughter is a spitting image of Gabriel, right down to the combat boots, and having a punk phase in high school.

You could hear your daughter and Husband fighting upstairs.

He must’ve caught her with the hair dye you just bought her. They clashed often, but it was only because they are so much alike.

Down to their style and even the way they glare. It’s almost like you had nothing to contribute, other than your eye color, and voice.

Eventually, Gabriel ran down stairs, your daughter following after, hair wet and towel slung over her shoulder.

“DAD YOU ARE RUINING MY LOOK” he held the hair black hair dye tube over her head.

He snagged the dye before she had a chance to lock herself in the bathroom with it. Although, he would’ve just knocked down the door, but he didn’t want to have to pay for another one.

She almost reached the tube. Almost. Thank God she just stopped at 5 ft. 8… She might actually over power him one day. You’d have to get the camera.

“Your school says no drastic color changes. I don’t want to, I really don’t. Trust me. You can wait til the summer.” He said, finality in his voice. It would’ve worked on the recruits on base, but not in this house hold.

"YN said it was okay! And black is natural!”

“Just because YN said it-” he throws you a dirty glare and you pretend to not notice. You whistle, placing everything in the sink and start filling it with sudsy soapy water.

“- And bought and hid it from me, Doesn’t mean I agree, as much as I love both of you.”

She huffed and soon gave up, knowing that fighting with Gabriel was like putting oil on a fire. She walked away threatening to change school districts under her breath. But she will try again.

Eventually.

“She is a little punk… Dammit.” Gabriel sighed taking the dye and placing it on the counter. He was proud of her for her drive and sticking up for what she believed in and doing what she felt was right. It got her into trouble a lot, but it seemed like she knew since birth it was better to apologize later than get permission.

You just wanted her do the right thing for herself and others. Get her homework done, and come home by 10 pm. Any romantic interests she had are welcome, but she had to tell you who they are. And she did just that. So you had no complaints.

“Hey that’s all you, guapo.” You said going back to the dishes.

“And you-” He wraps his around you pinning you to the sink, biting the nape of your neck.

“Are enabling her.” Gabriel growls,

“How do you think we’ve been together so long?” You partially joke, reaching up and putting soap on his nose. “Mr. Renegade, Loose canon. We wouldn’t last if we both behaved like you.”

He grumbled and picked up a drying towel.

"And besides,” you continued, “I saw your high school photos and you looked just like her. Dyed hair, black boots and all~” You hummed.

Gabriel couldn’t argue with that, and helped you dry the dishes and put them up.


	12. Wrestling for the remote

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your favorite show was about to premier a special 45 minute special and nothing will stop you from watching it. Not even your super soldier boyfriend

Gabriel was watching TV on the couch. A rare sight, but time was of the essence, and you needed to be on time. An episode of your favorite cartoon was going to air in 5 minutes and you were NOT going to miss it. It was 2 new episodes before a 45 minute special. You didnt want to miss it for anything.

“Gabriel I need the TV, please.” You say, getting your snacks ready and placing them onto the side table next to the couch. He stood, stretching, gazing down at you. His red eyes sharp.

“Oh is there something you want to watch?” You could hear the little devilish lilt in his voice. It was the same tone of voice he has when on missions and you were in a tight pinch and had a plan C. Or when he was toying with Soldier76 in the heat of battle. Or when he was going to bother you. Kind of like now.

He was going to be a shit.

“Gabriel Reyes, I need the TV and I will fight you and destroy everything you love.” You knew how he gets when you threaten him. But you were not playing. This was do or die, and he was going to catch these hands, eat dirt, or watch along with you for the next 80 minutes.

His eyes narrow and sticks the remote into his pocket of his black hoodie. Gabe gives you a wicked grin, sharp fangs greeting you and black inky smoke pouring from every which direction.

“Then fight me for it.” He purrs, and you pounce, embers and flames in your eyes. One of the things he loves about you. You climb over the couch, tackling him. Or attempting to. You slam into him, His firm chest not really giving way to your shoulder in his ribs.

He wrapped his arms around you, and pulled you onto the couch with him, pinning your arms above your head, and straddling your waist.

“So… What are you gonna do now, chequilla?” This is why you can simultaneously love and hate Gabriel. Any other time you would have probably taken this to the bed room, but so much was at stake!

You tried to twist underneath him, but to no avail you couldn’t break free. You didn’t want this to evolve into sex, so you did the next best thing any loving significant other could do:

Cry.

Your eyes grew big and glass like and you started to puff your cheeks and pout.

“I just wanted to watch my show.” You squeak, using the most somber voice you could muster.

He was off you in an instant, disappearing into smoke and leaving the remote behind. Not much got to Reaper, but seeing you upset and crying made him soften up.

He didn’t want to make you cry or upset, but he knew you would use his weakness against him one day.

“I’m sorry, YN. How about we watch together? You can catch me up.” He says pulling you into his lap and changing the channel to your designated cartoon.

He wrapped an arm around you, placing a blanket around the both of you and picked up your snack bowl.

You kiss his cheek, snuggling up against him.

“Better?” He asked,

“Better. Thank you Gabriel.” You kiss his cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you'd like to make a request, Inbox me on tumblr! @ Lynnocuous


	13. In which Gabriel reacts to your large but overly sweet dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Gabriel reacts to your large but overly sweet dog

Gabriel heard shouts and shuffling as he walked from the cargo bay back to his office. His brow furrowed, wondering if a few subordinates were fighting again. It was expected among new recruits, the tension high from strict scheduling and a healthy does of competition. He was ready reprimand them as he approached, but found you making your way towards him instead. You were barely holding the leash of a massive doberman sniffing everyone and everything along the way.

“Sorry, excuse me.” You kept apologizing to the passing agents. You were a bit flustered, concentrating on keeping a hold of your overzealous dog. When he saw Gabriel calling for him, the dog happily started pulling on his leash harder.

“Hey Cerberus- Buddy-! Slow down!” You Kept straining, trying to keep up with him. Sometimes you wondered if other people more than you.

“Hey YN. I take it this is Cerberus?” You nodded, letting Gabriel pet your dog. “Hey there big guy.” He excitedly pet Cerberus, who wagged his stumpy tail, thumping his big paws on the ground.

Gabriel was surprisingly comfortable around Cerberus. He may not be the best with high maintenance animals, but dogs and cats were cut and dry. Cerberus tried to jump to lick Gabriel’s face.

“People don’t know what to think of you huh, boy?” He chuckled, Cerberus gave a soft bark, trying to jump into Gabriel’s arms again.

“No they don’t. It’s such a shame too. He is so sweet! And he just wants food and wants to be babied much of the time.” You say,

“I just wanted to get him out of the compound and used to the base. He needs more walks.” You huff, getting out his portable water bowl.

“Maybe I can come with you some time?” Gabriel said, nonchalantly.

“Really?” You say, “Not saying you shouldn’t but he can tire you out.

Gabe chuckles, accepting some kisses from Cerberus.

“I think I can handle it” He winks at you, making your heart flutter.


	14. Teasing Gabriel in a meeting (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You decided to have a little bit of fun with your boyfriend in a meeting. Too bad he didn't find it entirely amusing.

You wanted to get out as soon as possible, to avoid your inevitable “punishment” for as long as possible. The sooner he got to you the more… Volatile he can be. Jack tried to approach Gabriel to all him what was wrong when called your name.

“YN.” You tried to sneak out with Genji and Mccree being your shield. (You should’ve picked Reinhardt)

“Yes sir?” You tried to put on your best behavior, but when you glanced at him, you knew there was no hope.

“I need you to hang back. I have your training results and I want to discuss them personally.”

You wince. He did have your report, and it was a reasonable excuse for you to “hang back”.

“Yes sir.” You say still keeping an even distance between the two of you.

Jack told him they’d talk- noting how wound up Gabriel was, in must’ve been important- and walked towards you to head out. He pats your shoulder out of sympathy. He thought Gabriel was going to yell at you for your performance.

If only Jack knew.

With the door shut, it was just you, Gabriel and his prominent erection.

“You thought you could just get away with that, huh?” The smile he gave you was predatory, and the way he walks towards you with measure steps makes you all the more antsy.

“Bend over the table, agent.” You hesitated,

“Here? In the meeting room?” What if it was monitored? What if someone walks in? What if-

“Did I stutter? Bend. Over. Now.” Your mouth was dry, but you were excited for what he had in store for you. Seeing Gabriel wound up like this was sometimes fun. Or scary. Depending upon of he had enemies in his way or if it was just you and him.

You did as Gabriel said, knowing you would make it worse if you objected. You bent over the table, pushing a few chairs out the way.

Ass hiked in the air, Gabriel approached you. Placing a hand on the small of your back, gliding back and forth gently as he pressed his erection onto your ass cheek.

“You feel what you did to me, don’t you baby?”

You say nothing and the sharp sting of a slap enters the air.

“Answer your Commanding Officer.” He barks, slapping your ass again.

“Y-yes sir!” He spanks you again, and doesn’t sooth the spot.

“Yes sir what?”

“Yes sir… I can feel what I did to you.” You say through clenched teeth.

“You know how bad I just wanted to lay you out like you are right now?” Gabriel says, yanking your leggings down, keeping your panties intact.

“No sir.” He gave a smug grin. You knew how to answer him back.

“You know how bad I wanted to give you a taste of your own medicine?”

“N-no sir.” Gabriel’s finger ran along your covered slit, the familiar core clenching feeling returned. He chuckled, unbuckling his belt. His cock freed from his fatigues.

“Well you’re about to. Keep your hands on the table.”

With a painfully slow pace, he continued playing with your pussy lips through your panties.

You whimper arching your back a bit higher, but he pushes you back down.

“No moving.” he placed his belt around your wrists, tying them together. Tight enough to ensure that you won’t break free, but loose enough not to hurt you. Much.

“One of these days, when I’m not punishing you, we might actually fuck on this table.” He leaned into you, pressing into your lower back keeping you pinned to the table as he continued fingering you.

“How does that sound baby girl?”

“Good sir.” You could feel the dampness soaking your panties your legs beginning to shake and weaken.

His third finger stroked your clit, the pressure beginning to make you want to squirm underneath him.

“However-” he tilts your chin up to view the camera in the corner. Your eyes widen, and your cheeks burn from embarrassment, and your body shivers from pure excitement.

“That might be a problem later, won’t it?”

“Gab- Papi.” You corrected yourself, his teasing absolutely driving you insane.

“But don’t worry. Papi will take care of everything.” He chuckles.

“I might even keep the footage for myself.”

Your breathing was hitched, ragged and you were close to coming.

“Look at you. Bent out of shape just from my fingers playing with that sloppy pussy.” He clicks his tongue at you.

“Maybe you need more punishment.”

He sighed, lifting himself from off your back, moving your panties aside, but placed his cock along the slit of your pussy, between the fabric of your panties and your thighs.

“Push your thighs together. Now.”

With skating legs, you sandwiched his cock between your things.

“Good.” He started moving back and forth his velvety cock lubed from your slick lined panties.

and with that, Gabriel began rutting his hips into you, taking very little time to build speed. His cock was grinding along your clit, edging you closer to coming. You grunt, biting your lip keeping you from crying out.

“I want you to apologize to papi for what you did.” His breath was ragged, voice kept to a hushed whisper.

“I’m sorry papi.”

“And what exactly are you sorry for, YN.”

“I-Im sorry for teasing you in your meeting! And trying to run away!”

“-Promise you won’t do it again?” His breath was hitched, Gabriel was close.

“I promise! I promise!” You were so close, and he knew it. Pulling back, Gabriel removed his cock from your thighs and pulled your the hem of you panties back in place.

“Get up, and sit on your knees.” He says, and you comply, albeit unsteady. You look up at him as he continued jerking himself off.

“Open your mouth.”

You stick out your tongue for good measure.

You suck him off, his cum bathed the back of your throat and you swallow willingly, guzzling every last drop of his seed. He gives you an airy smile, making you stand. 

You let out a breath of air as he removed the belt from around your wrists.

He really wasn’t going to let you cum. And he wanted you to walk around like that for the rest of the day. Just soaked and unsatisfied.

“Let’s get one thing straight, chequilla-” He tilted your chin, forcing you to look up at him, past his cock.

“You aren’t going to cum today, got it?”

“Y-yes papi.” You sounded so heartbroken. Gabriel couldn’t stay mad at you forever, and especially after you had been so cooperative.

“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you tonight after you’ve sulked around a bit, cariño. I’m not that cruel.” You stick your tongue out at him, but pull your leggings back up.

Surprisingly, you both didn’t leave a single drop of evidence. Well… Gabriel would have to do something about the footage later, but he always did what he told you he was going to do.

Wrapping an arm around you, he helps you walk out the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you'd like to make a request, Inbox me on tumblr! @ Lynnocuous


	15. Reaper x reader (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The news warned you that a wanted man was on the lose, but you didn't expect him to come crashing to your apartment half conscious, and you didn't expect to tie him up with a gag gift your co worker bought. And you definitely didn't expect him to hit on you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I low key felt like he was out of character in this one, but Idk. Tell me what you think!

You paced back and forth, biting the skin of your index finger. What were you supposed to do? You couldn’t kill him! There was no way you could pull off something like that. Physically or mentally. You were soft. Could you call the cops?

You didn’t exactly want them to swarm the place and he definitely seemed to be above their skill level. Which would cause more problems for you But you needed him out of here. At least before he woke up.

He just crashed into your apartment, black smoke billowing and spilling in every direction, passed out onto your floor. 

This man was obviously the criminal- no the terrorist the news had alerted you to earlier. There was a reward for anyone who could turn him in. But…

You groan, shaking your head, still pacing back and forth in your tiny room. You can’t call your friend for help. It’s not like they would believe you anyway. What do you do?!

Just then he chuckles. The sound sending shivers up and down your spine. He was awake.

“You look cute, pacing back and forth like a scared little kitten.”

You turn to find him still sitting on your bed, chained to the wall light. It was a pain in the ass dragging him up there but you did it. He was… stacked so to speak.

You puff out your chest and held your chin high.

“I’m not scared.”

You were scared shitless but he didn’t need to know that. You had to put your best facade on. Like 1st interview for a job after receiving you debt for student loans good.

He flinched at you, saying boo and a sound that start off like a mouse squeak and ended like a mad cow.

His cackle was maniacal, and blush spreads across your cheeks, shaking your head, you reprimanded him.

“That was not funny!”

You huff, brow furrowed together.

“Yeah. It is gatita. But it’s not nearly as funny as the fact that you thought a sex toy could keep me from pinning you down.”

Your cheeks burn more, like someone had turned up the heat in your room. Your coworker bought you the handcuffs and a few other… Toys as a gag gift for your birthday. It was the only thing you had at the moment that you could think of detaining someone.

His wrist turns into mist, black smoke erupting from his body again and he fades right through the cuff, freeing himself. But he stays put.

You blink owlishly.

“H-hey! What- how-”

“You think I couldn’t tell? This material is cheap. Not like you use them any way. They look brand new.” He examines the flimsy metallic material.

You hesitated firing an answer back at him. You had just taken them out of the package for this specific occasion.

“You haven’t used them yet have you?” And then he attaches himself right back to the cuff.

“You don’t know that. Nor do you need to!” You kicked the trash can containing the package out of sight.

“In fact you don’t seem like the type to use them at all.” He continued giving you a ghoulish chuckle.

You face burned from embarrassment, and you could barely process the fact that he had reattached himself to the sexy handcuffs. You could barely look him in the mask.

Finally you figured out what to say.

“I am not discussing my sex life with you, criminal. I’m going to turn you in.” It was the only insult you could think of at the moment. You could hardly think after having this… Man crash into your apartment and then insult you and you were too nice to insult anyone in your life.

“Or lack thereof, ” He scoffed. “And is that best you got? Really? ‘Criminal’.” He shook his head

“And you aren’t going to turn me in.”

“Okay first how dare you!? I’m not used to this sort of- altercation and second I’M STILL NOT DISCUSSING MY SEX LIFE WITH YOU.”

You clap with each syllable. Who does this guy think he is? AND WHY DIDN’T HE JUST LEAVE IF HE COULD.

“And how do you know I wouldn’t do that?”

“What and have the police- as if they could do anything to me- storm your neat little apartment? Hardly.”

This man read you like a damn book the entire night. Either you were really easy to figure out or he was psychic. Maybe both. But it didn’t matter now. He was right. You didn’t exactly want to ruin the peace and quiet you’ve finally made for yourself, but that was blown up when he ghosted under your front door.

The silence gave him time to study you again, each passing emotion so easily drawn on your face. You were cute and fun to mess with. It amused him.

Usually he didn’t talk nearly half as much with anyone other than his team and even then he was barking orders. It was oddly enough a nice change of pace for him.

“Bet you’d look good with them around your wrists.” He purred, the deep sound of his voice making you squirm and shiver.

This the devil speaking to you.

You are absolutely convinced he is the devil.

You literally have the devil tied up in your room.

He was trying everything to get under your skin and it was working. He had you flustered and he didn’t have to lift a taloned finger.

“If you can escape why are you still here?!” You drag a hand down your burning face, still not able to look him in the eyes (mask?)

“I like teasing you. As I said earlier, you’re cute.”

“You have odd tastes then, bud.” You say sighing.

“Don’t put yourself down for the sake of trying to get back at me, gatita. It won’t help you in the long run.”

He was right, but this wasn’t therapy with your psychologist at the moment. You shook your head not sure if you could continue listening to him.

He sighs, getting ready to be honest with you. Again. For the umpteenth time tonight.

“You were 'trying to do the right thing’”

-wow you could really feel those air quotes and the sarcasm dripping from his tone when he speaks-

“Albeit with a low grade shitty sex toy. I have to hand it to you.”

But that was honest, and kind of sweet.

“Thanks…?” How did he make you feel better that quick?

You stood in the corner of your room in an odd yet comforting silence for a moment, the key for the cuffs burning in your pocket. You shouldn’t keep him tied here. If you he was just going to insult you, and you were not going to turn him in. It would just be a waste of time.

You groan, finally approaching his side of the bed and reaching over him for the lock.

Besides lifting him to the bed when he was passed out, this was the closest you’ve been to him all evening. The shackle fell and he took your wrist in hand shocking you.

Oh no.

Suddenly you were staring up at the ceiling with him straddling your waist. The cuffs on both wrists and wrapped around the bed post below the wall lamp.

You could feel the twisted smile underneath his mask.

Your eyes were wide, hair mussed in every direction.

“What? Thought I was going to leave my little gatita hanging? Like I said, I wanted to see you tied up.”

Hanging, hanging from what?

“Don’t look confused, you told me what I needed to know and I think I can meet you halfway, princess.” He chuckled.

“What do you mean?” You questioned, narrowing your eyes at him.

“I’m not back to full health yet. I can’t exactly leave out of here like this. I can only get energy from taking someone’s soul. Their life force,”

You felt a pit begin in your stomach. He really was ruthless. He did all that just so he could kill you.

You could feel him roll his eyes.

“I don’t have to kill you, and nor do I want to. I just have to take a small amount of your life force.”

“What are-” You shift underneath him uncertain of where this is heading, “What are you suggesting?”

“We fuck.” He never minces words does he?

You had to be on fire by now as well. It was too damn hot for pajamas.

“And if I say no?” You stutter,

“I can always take someone else’s soul, gatita. And I don’t think you’d like that option.” It was true, a neutral statement and truth to him but a bargain with death for you.

“Okay! Okay- I’ll do it.”

You say, turning away from his gaze.

He leans closer toward you, the tip of his mask grazing your ear.

“Trust me, kitten… You won’t be making a mistake.”

And with in the blink of an eye everything went dark around you, his kiss rough and full of zeal.

You tried to gain some level of dominance with the kiss, slipping your tongue into his mouth, but he had the upper advantage of using his hands and just over powering you.Your dark room heightened your senses. Making you overly aware of what he was making you feel.

The talons traced and grazed along your torso, light enough to tickle and distract but strong enough to know he meant business.

He pulls away from you, allowing you to catch your breath and rip your tank top from your body, exposing you bare chest to him.

You gasp.

“Not used to this kind of treatment, baby girl?” You bucked your hips into him as he pinches your nipple between his clawed gloves.

“N-no.”

He hums.

Your breathing hitched as you felt him take your swollen nipple into his mouth and suck.

His tongue rolled over the sensitive bud and he would alternate between the two giving each his undivided attention.

You shakily bucked his hips into him, pausing when you felt his bulge in his fatigues.

“You are so sensitive aren’t you?” He hummed squeezing both tits together and biting down on them at the same time.

“A-ah yes! Yes I am” You cry out to him. Feeling the heat and slick pool into your panties under your shorts.

As if he knew, you felt him slip the shorts off of you in one pull, but his hands were busy kneading each breast in hand

“Good. Tell me if I’m too rough then.” He kissed you one more time, digit prodding at your soaked pussy.

“H-how are you-”

“Dont worry about it.” He left you no room for questioning him further.

“Just focus on me.”

The digit, slipped passed the thin covering of your panties and lapped up your clit, waves of pleasure washing over you.

“Oh- fuck-” The digit finally pulling your underwear down your thighs. He let out a sinful chuckle.

“Such a wet and sloppy pussy… And it’s all mine.” He pulls away from you entirely. You try to sit up further to feel for him, but the handcuffs won’t let you. You almost whimper.

But then he pushes you back, legs kicked over his now bare shoulders, face buried between your thighs.

“Call me Reaper by the way.” Is his only warning to you, before kissing your clit and eating you out.

“Shit! Oh my-” you twist and turn, chest heaving while he flicks your clit back and forth with his tongue.

He gives soft hums of pleasure and amusement as you buck against him.

Soon you feel a digit enter your pussy, the girth a bit too big to be his finger, but certainly too small to be his cock.

Then a revelation hit you but was soon washed away in ecstasy as his digit began twisting and curling inside you. He was controlling the mist to finger fuck you.

“R-reaper!” He sped up in response, teasing your swollen clit with the dull intent of making you scream.

Just then, the handcuffs broke, allowing you to bury your hands into his full wavy hair. You pulled,pulling him closer into your wet sex.

Letting out a string of curse words between heaving breaths you spilled into a climax, your body allowing waves pleasure violently crash into one another.

You were murmuring softly, trying to catch your breath from his… excitement. Prying your hands from around him, Reaper trailed kisses up your torso, before kissing your pouty lips.

“That… was- amazing.” You were out of breath entirely, chest heaving in exhaustion.

“And I’m not finished with you yet.” And with his signature laugh, the tendrils tied you up again, the sound of his pants unbuckling in the darkness made you shiver, and caused your libido to peak once again.

“Not by a long shot, princess…”

“W-what are you-” he interjected.

“I said we’d fuck. That was just a warm up.”

Reaper gave you no warning at he sheathed himself in side you. A large gasp escaping you.

He grunted, bottoming out inside you. Your pussy clenching around his dick.

“So tight. So God damn tight… Are you good?” Reaper asks you and it takes some time for you to process what he said.

He was asking for permission to move. You shook your head still trying to gain some breath and he waited for you.

Even though this was a fucked up situation he still waited for you.

With a few more even breaths you gave him the nod, and he slowly started to gyrate his hips, the motion causing your insides to rock his movement.

You lock your legs around him, kissing him again, only this time he releases you and allows you to control the pacing of the kiss.

Your fingers claw and trail their way down his jagged abs and once again wrapping around him.

“You really needed this didn’t you?” He chuckles between kisses.

“I could say the same about you, Reaper.”

You bite his neck.

“Call me papi this time, kitten.” He growled out, as you trail more kisses down his shoulder.

You pause staring into what you can only assume is his eyes.

“No way.”

He enjoys the defiant look on your face now, but he will absolutely take delight in watching it morphe into submission.

Again the sinister chuckle spills out of him, and burns your core.

“Don’t worry. I’ll get you to say it. You will be a complete fucking mess by the time you do.”

You stiffen, but quickly unwind, when his thumb pads your still sensitive clit.

“A-ah it’s a bit much-” he continues playing with it, regardless.

“Sometimes I like to see a bit much, baby girl.”

You could feel him start to quicken his pace, the gyrating rhythm from before turning into a rocking motion, his hips rutting into you.

He still played with your swollen clit, the feeling causing you to feel light headed and your eyes roll back from the over stimulation.

The only sounds that could be heard from both of you was panting and the smack of skin against slick skin in the room.

“Wish you could look at yourself, babe.” He lets out a breathy laugh.

“You’re drooling, and your tongue is hanging out of that pretty little mouth of yours. And your giving me this goofy fucking smile too.” he placed a hand on your cheek, sliding his thumb into your mouth.

You mindlessly suck, tongue playing with his digit carelessly.

“I would’ve loved to have seen you give a blow job, but… maybe next time.”

He grunts, picking up his pace.

“Right now I want you to call me papi.”

You moan, the word falling on your lips.

“Say it.” He repeated, taking his thumb out your mouth

“Pa-ahh.” You turn your head to the side, burying your face into the pile of pillows beside you.

“So close. So fucking close.” He starts to play with your clit again, causing you to cry out in a mix of pain and pleasure.

“Papi! Oh fuck- papi please oh please…”

“Thatta girl.” He gives a cruel sounding laugh, as he continues to rock into you, the headboard hitting the back wall.

“I wanna hear you say it a bit louder.” You were close and so was he.

“Papi please make me cum! I wanna cum!” You sounded like a brat, but it was well deserved reward.

He gave you your second orgasm, and you began speaking in tongues, the word papi sprinkled in every now and again.

He comes inside you, coating your pussy with his seed.

“Fuck-” he snarls, peppering kisses and love bites down your neck as you both lay boneless and collapsed from your orgasms.

Reaper rolls over to lay next to you, both of you staring at each other in the dark. Only your even deep breaths could be heard in the otherwise silent room.

“What now?”

“You seem like the type who wants me to stay afterwards.” He says, running his hand through your hair.

“You’d be… Right.” And he wraps an arm around you, pulling you into his chest.

“But why are you doing this?” You question.

“Do you want me to go?” Was his response, but he stayed in the same spot.

“… No.”

And you settle in for comfortable silence.

He didn’t have a heartbeat. But you figured. With the black smoke, and the dark tendrils and inhumane laughter and the grey glint of his skin from the distant city lights sneaking in through the windows. He was certainly not human. Or… not any more.

You wanted to know who he was but he made it apparent that he wasn’t going to discuss that. Atleast… Not tonight.

“What else do you seem to know about me, since you’ve been picking up on everything I’ve been thinking tonight?” You ask, placing a hand on his chest and begin tracing scars.

“That you want this to do this more often.” You can feel his grin, even in the dark. You could get used to him. Even though he was unconventional.

“Right, but I’m not calling you papi ever again after tonight.” You say loosely.

“You’ll get used to it.” He says, as he kisses your temple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you'd like to make a request, Inbox me on tumblr! @ Lynnocuous


	16. Baewatch (Life guard AU NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your friends always tell you you should try to take more risks, and when's a better time than on vacation at the beach?

Gabriel said you would find some privacy in the life guard office up by the entrance path by the beach. It was a quiet slow day and his shift was over 15 minutes ago. The other life guard already on his way to the beach.  
You were on your knees instantly, gazing up at Gabriel with hooded eyes.

He chuckles.

“You’re so eager.” He ran a hand through your wet hair pulling you closer to his strong thighs.

“Well… you did save me.” You say coyly pulling at his speedo, which did nothing to conceal the massive cock that hid underneath

“I’m only returning the favor.” You tug them down, and his cock springs free . Your eyes widened at the site of his large member.

You take his cock in your hand, stroking him slowly.

You kiss the tip, and allow your tongue to trace along the circumference of the crown of his dick.

“Fucking tease.” He mutters, giving you a sharp smile.

You chuckle, kissing along his length, slowly pumping him in your hands at the base.

Your lips wrap around his cock, the velvet texture sliding along your tongue.

“That’s it baby girl.” He took a deep breath, his hand still running through your hair.

You try to take more of him in, inch by inch, his cock reaching the back of your throat.

“You can take it deeper.” He says and with both hands he pushes you into him, you mouth reaching the hilt.

You sputter, choking from the tip of his cock pressed against the back of your throat. Your eyes roll back from the shock

“Just like that.”

Tears prick up in your eyes, but you manage to get used to the feeling quickly. Slowly bobbing your head back and forth, you let your tongue drag along the under surface of his shaft, feeling the veins surface pulse.

“Fuck, you’re so good at this.” He leans on to the crates in the storage room for support one hand still massaging through your hair. You had a good speed going, your mouth squeezing just so slightly around his velvety cock making Gabriel rut his hips out against you. You place your hands on his thighs to keep balance.

He was getting close. You picked up speed, drool spilling from the edge of your mouth, the taste of pre cum on your tongue. Gabriel fisted your hair, no chance of you pulling away from him.

“Can you swallow it all?” He asks voice raw and breathing ragged. “Yeah I bet you can, you dirty slut…” you felt your knees shake, your core quivering from his dirty talk.

“I knew you’d be good at this,” he growled cursing in spanish “You’re an excellent cum dump.” He hissed through his teeth head leaning back. “Come on chequilla… I’m so fucking close-”

With a few erratic strokes he cums, half of it spilling down your throat and the much of it being spilled onto your face, down your chin and onto your bathing suit top.

You pull out entirely giving his tip a few more gentle kisses, cleaning him off.

He breathed in deeply, running his hand through your hair again. You didnt break eye contact from him as you cleaned the cum from your bathing suit.

“ Are you staying here awhile? We could have more fun back at my place.” He gave you a killer smile, offering you a towel and bottle of water.

“I dont think my friends would mind.” After all, they were the ones who said you needed to have more fun in the first place.


	17. Reaper x Reader ("Back from the dead")

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You were precieved dead. Reaper didnt expect you to show up at his door

He was holed up in your room after planning your funeral. He couldn’t exactly drink his pain down, being undead made his tolerance level shoot through the roof.

He sat on the bed, the lights off sitting on his bed in absolute disbelief and sadness, the latter something he hadn’t felt in a long time.

But he wouldn’t let anyone know it. In fact, he became more angry and volatile in front of people.

He would lash out worse than usual at lower ranked agents. In training, he was angrier, pushing his agents passed their threshold of stamina, You really were special to him.

Sombra would pop in and make sure he was okay. He let his guard down around her as she was his only “friend”. You were a trio, more like Sombra was your friend and he just so happened to be towed along. But now that was done. He was back to being alone and the monster he was before you showed up.

In his sulking he heard the door open. He went into wraith mode, guns forming in his hands. Now was not the time for him to be fucked with. But there was no breach in security. He hid in the darkness of the bathroom allowing the stranger come into his room, and head to your side of the bed, like they knew what they were looking for.

He growled.

That’s when reaper revealed himself. Gun loaded, he pressed the barrel against your head.

“You got a lot of nerve breaking in here like this, Pendejo.”

You teared up at the sound of his voice. It had been two almost three weeks since you’ve seen him. He was going to ask about how you stayed alive, but you wondered how he would react.

Soldier 76 saved your life. For whatever reason he decided to drag you to his safe house and watch over you as you healed. He wouldn’t reveal much, about Reaper or himself or his mysterious Bastet friend especially since you were talon, but you could tell he knew about Reaper. Things you didn’t know. At least not yet. He said “He’s been hurt enough. By me especially. He needs you. I can see that you’re good for him.”

And wouldn’t say anything after that. He let you go after 15 days and basically let you travel back to talon by yourself. It wasn’t easy, but you were trained just in case you were lost. You ended up finding a Talon cargo bay and hitching a ride back to base. And… Here you were. Alive and well.

You were not expecting him to be in your room. You thought he would’ve moved on

You hold your hands up just to show him you are unarmed.

“It’s me, Reaper.” You say, voice wavering.

“… No. You died. I saw you.” his voice broke. He couldn’t believe it was you.

“You know better than anyone that death isn’t permanent for a few of us.”

You turn as he lowers his gun and he wraps his arms around you, holding you tightly as if you would fly away if he were to let go.

“You really are here.” He murmurs into your hair, kissing your forehead. He lifted his mask, inky tears strolling down his scarred cheeks.

“I am.” You kiss him, wiping away the tears that stained his face.

He cried into your shoulder, letting himself fall apart in front of you. You knew he was crying about more. His past, whatever happened with Soldier 76, you, how alone he feels. Soon you realized, you were crying too. You had to start asking your boyfriend questions instead of him leaving you in the dark. But you were content with holding him, letting him cry onto your shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to make a request, Inbox me on tumblr! @ Lynnocuous


End file.
